


readbetweenthelines

by ceruleanstorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Letters, Love Letters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Time Skips, so be ready for that, takes place over a year, triggers: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanstorm/pseuds/ceruleanstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s broken, it's bruised, hell it's catastrophic, but it's theirs, and it's worth saving.</p>
<p>After the imploding conflict over the Accords has torn the Avengers apart and sent them all over the globe, Vision and Wanda attempt to heal their relationship through letters. </p>
<p>Written in celebration of the 41st Anniversary of Scarlet Vision’s wedding in Giant Size Avengers #4 and for Scarlet Vision Day on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	readbetweenthelines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Scarlet Vision fandom!!! Happy birthday to us! 41 years! You guys are the best part of being with Marvel, you know that right.  
> Anyways, I heard about SV Day, and was like I should totally write a story for that! So I put Miracles Ep 2 on hold (it's coming, I promise) and wrote this with hopes of posting it on Wednesay. Then Friday. Long story short it's Sunday now and really late, please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and I really hope it hasn't been done before.
> 
> xoxo, Ceruleanstorm

_Don't you see me, but I think I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Don't you need me, but I think I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_And on this night… And in this life_

_I think I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

- _The 1975’s fallingforyou*_

“Three weeks after the signing of the Sokovian Accords, there remains no word from the supposed vigilante Captain Steve Rogers or any of the former Avengers, including the woman behind the destruction in Lagos, Wanda Maximoff-”

_Click._

“I was watching that.”

Tony Stark sighed and took a seat next to Vision, his omnipotent creation. “It’s not good for you, Vision. You need to find something else to do, like I dunno- palliates?”

“Palliates don’t hold my interest right now.”

“Oh and Fox News does?”

“It’s better than doing nothing and isn’t that what you wanted?”

Tony sighed again, but was interrupted by a burst of laughter.

“Guess who’s got mail! Is it Tony Stank? One letter for Tony Stank!”

As Vision counted the milliseconds and focused on the feeling of his sweater on his skin ( _she_ had picked this sweater out for him) to distract himself from Rhodes’ voice, Tony visibly shrunk into the seat. Rhodes had refused to let the “Tony Stank” mess up go, and insisted he would never. Every chance he got, he would yell it and send himself spiraling into laughter.

But Vision had yet to face Rhodes.

“One letter for Tony Stank, Tony Stank- oh, wait. No, it’s not.” Rhodes then appeared in the doorway, rolling on a wheelchair. Vision turned away. “It’s for Vision.”

Vision straightened immediately. “Me?”

“Vision? _The_ Vision? The red one who has a mind stone-”

“Enough, Tony.” Vision stopped him. “Who is it from?”

Rhodes shrugged and handed him the envelope. “Doesn’t say. Nah, wait- it dID. I just can’t read the return address cause it’s all in cursive.”

“Okay, I know where this is going.” smirked Tony, standing. “Vision’s officially getting fan letters. Word of advice, if they say they’re in love with you, don’t reply.”

Tony excused himself after that, leaving Vision alone with Rhodes and his wheelchair. The weight of the world was in Vision’s finger tips in the form of the envelope.

“You know, man, I’m not angry.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’m not angry. About what happened, you were just doing your job.” explained Rhodes.

“If you don’t mind, I would rather not discuss this.”

“Fair enough.” Rhodes started to wheel away. “Let me know how your fan mail, goes. Lucky bastard. I never get any.”

Vision waited an eternity with the letter in his hands, before his fingers cut through the seal as carefully as possible. His senses picked up faint traces of lavender and jasmine perfume, and some tension deep inside his chest disappeared. The last time he picked up lavender and jasmine… did that mean?

_“Vision_ ,” the letter read in neat cursive letters,

_“I’m sorry I have not been in touch sooner. Right now I am at the farm with Clint and his family but I thought you should know where I am because I have not heard any news from you or any of the Avengers._

_I don’t know if this letter will reach you but I sent it to the compound anyways. Please don’t let anyone else read this, ~~I don’t want them to know where I am~~ , this is just for you. The peace and quiet has been good for me, and I’ve been having lots of fun with Cooper and Lila and Nathaniel. Laura is taking good care of me._

_Sorry if this letters makes no sense. I have been having lots of trouble with English lately._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Wanda.”_

The mind stone pulsed in Vision’s head faster, and for the first time in two weeks, he smiled.

_

_April 29th_

_Wanda,_

_It’s very good to hear from you, for I’ve been very worried. There has been no word from neither the Captain nor the others, and I had begun to believe I would not be hearing from you for a while. It is good to know Laura and Clint are taking care of you. Give them and the children my best wishes._

_I did receive your letter here at the compound. I am staying here at least for the duration of Rhodes’ recovery. It’s quiet here without everyone and I find myself without activities to distract me. The news has gotten old, and training holds no interest. I suppose you could say that I’m bored. Truly, I am more human than I initially thought._

_Your English is fine, I had no trouble reading your letter and I am glad you are okay._

_How is Clint by the way? I was also wondering if you had heard from Sam or the new recruit- I believe his name was Scott Lang? We have had no news here._

_Thank you for your letter,_

_Vision_

___

Wanda’s letter was tacked to Vision’s wall. He was not worried Tony or Rhodes would find it; they never entered his room and he never told him about the letter. They still believed it was from a fan, and Vision preferred it that way.

After Vision sent his own letter, with the help of the old mail man who insisted on calling Tony Stark Tony Stank, Vision waited and hoped for a response. And waited. And waited. And waited.

When nothing came, Vision knew bitterly it was too good to be true. He took the letter down and tried to focus on training and he started reading and studying once more. He was an all-powerful, omnipotent, synthetic being; forgetting about one woman should be a simple task. Vision was succeeding too, for a while, studying Freud and Lewin.

That is, until another letter came.

_

_18 th May_

_Dear Vision,_

_I’m sorry for not writing sooner. What’s the expression- I got caught up in things. It’s good to know that you’re at the compound. I hope you’re not driving yourself into a bored frenzy there. You tend to get a little too creative when you’re bored, and since I don’t want you to hurt yourself, I attached some recipes for you to try. Some of them are mine, some of them are Laura’s but they should all help you get better at cooking. Maybe even Stark and Rhodey would like to try them as well._

_Clint is fine. He is happy to be with his wife and children again, and they are happy to have him home. He was so worried he would never see them again after the prison. He calls me his free babysitter, which he thinks is the funniest thing he’s ever heard. I don’t mind, he and Laura have done so much for me._

_I can’t say I know where Sam went. After we were ~~broken out~~ released, we all split up. I have not heard from him or Steve. But I have suspicions it had something to do with Steve’s friend. _

_Yes, that was Scott Lang. He’s an engineer on top of his shrinking abilities. His girlfriend helped a lot in getting us released, and she’s super nice. Cassie, Scott’s daughter, is almost as adorable as Lila. Scott talked about her nonstop and showed us pictures and wants us all to meet her one day. He tells us she is a big Scarlet Witch lover._

_I’m really glad you’re doing well, Vision._

_Sincerely,_

_Wanda_

_P.S. Tell me how the recipes go._

_

_May 21st_

_Dear Wanda,_

_I am glad to receive another letter from you even though you’ve been busy. To hear that you are doing well is an enormous comfort to me._

_Thank you for sending the recipes. I attempted the tater tot casserole, (Laura’s, I presume?) and the chicken noodle soup, but I’m afraid to say that all I really managed was setting the kitchen on fire. Of course, I couldn’t find the fire extinguisher after the stove went up in flames. Rhodes came in yelling after smelling the smoke, which was everywhere. Tony came in a second later when he heard Rhodes yelling and then ran into Rhodes’ wheelchair trying to find the fire extinguisher. I am thankful my lungs are synthetic, or I surely would have been coughing like the others. In the end, F.R.I.D.A.Y turned on the sprinklers, but Tony and Rhodes were angry with me the rest of the day for getting them wet and have since banned me from the kitchen. I suppose I will have to try the Piragi once I am allowed back._

_Now that I’m no longer spending time trying to cook, I’m trying to follow your advice so that I will not get too creative. Have you read any of Milton Erickson or Aaron Baker? I am enjoying studying their theories at the moment._

_If you Scott Lang again, please apologize to him on my behalf. During the battle in Berlin, I phased through him and knocked him over several times. He sounds like good company, especially if he has raised a daughter that looks up ~~to woman of incomprehensible power and beauty~~ to the Scarlet Witch. She has excellent taste._

_Yours truly,_

_Vision_

_

As the letters grew to encompass Vision’s silver paneled walls, Wanda’s next letter came with a package. Inside, a Rosewood Staunton Chess Set lay wrapped in ruby parchment paper that was torn at the edges and tapped in clumps. Underneath were pictures- of varying quality- drawn in crayon.

Oddly, each picture was of the same exact thing: a red figure with a gold cape in a kitchen drawn in red and orange flames.

_

_31st May_

_Dear Vision,_

_It’s only fair to be honest. When I read your letter I have laughed for a long time. A really long time. I keep thinking about you wondering around the kitchen like nothing is wrong looking for the fire extinguisher while Stark and Rhodes run around like chickens with their heads cut off. I was laughing so hard Cooper and Lila thought I was crying and in pain._

_~~I miss hanging out in the kitchen with you, especially at night.~~ _ _Please don’t be angry that I found this so funny. Actually, if it makes you feel better, I tried to make popcorn for the kids the other day and burnt it. The whole house smelled terrible the whole day, and now Clint banned me from the microwave (I think he might have gotten the idea from your story- sorry I told everyone, they wanted to know why I was laughing/crying.)_

_Oh, and I remembered this week, today is your birthday! Happy first Birthday, Vision! I hope you enjoy your gift. Clint and Laura let me use their Amazon account so I can buy things with my left over funds from being with the Avengers, but then they I had to cut me off because I’m addicted. I was able to buy your present before that, though. Laura and the kids helped me pick it out._

_I hope you like it. ~~I keep going back to all the nights~~ I remember how much you liked to play and how it fun it was to play with you when we had nothing to do. Even though you always beat me. I’ve been teaching Lila and Cooper how to play and since Cooper’s been getting of the hang of the game I’ve been using all the little tricks you to beat me. It’s nice to win once and awhile. _

_Nathaniel is one in about two weeks as well. It’s cute to see Clint planning this big party for him and then Laura coming in a telling him he can’t let any of the little kids play with the bow and arrows (even though Lila practices shooting with him every day). She tells me this has happened with every birthday they have for the children, well, the ones he’s been home for._

_I hope you enjoy your present, and that Stark and Rhodes treat you well on your first birthday,_

_Wanda_

_P.S. I hope you are not to offended with the pictures. It’s the kids’ favorite story. It even makes Nate laugh and he can’t even understand me._

_P.S.S No, I have not read any psychologists. But maybe one of them could explain what’s wrong with me. What’s that thing Sam was always saying? Lol! Yeah, lol._

___

_June 3 rd_

_Dear Wanda, as well as Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel._

_Thank you for the birthday present. It’s my first ever birthday present, but I believe it will always remain my favorite. It’s a beautiful set, and must have been expensive. I wish you wouldn’t spend so much money on me, Wanda. It’s flattering, but I worry if you spend too much on me you wouldn’t be able to buy things for yourself. Rhodes and Tony are not interested in playing, however, so I haven’t used the set, yet. ~~Playing with you was my favorite pass time in the whole world~~_ _You weren’t terrible, Wanda. I understood you were just learning. However, it’s my understanding that if one is passing down knowledge to another pupil, then they just might be ready for a rematch._

_In truth, your present means more to me than you know. I cannot express in any of the languages I have acquired in  my memory how honored I am by it._

_My birthday was an odd experience. Rhodes bought an ice cream cake even though I incapable of eating. He had to go physical therapy upon presenting the cake, but he wanted to sing to me (how odd it is that people sing to someone on their birthday) and wanted to me to blow out the candles, but Tony advised against it after my “latest experiment with flames.” Rhodes left, so Tony ate the entire ice cream cake while we watched a movie. He excused himself quickly after that; he had made himself sick eating all the ice cream cake._

_If it would put you at ease, I harbor no hurt feelings about you laughing at me for setting the kitchen on fire (I am still on probation, by the way) it is a funny story. I’m glad it cheered you up. ~~even as this power omnipotent super being, I feel I have done my job if I have cheered you up.~~ Tony and Rhodes still laugh about it, too. Would you please let Cooper and Lila know I very much enjoyed their drawings of me? They are hanging in my room ~~next to all your letters~~. Lila is an excellent artist, they both are, but I felt her likeness of me was more accurate._

_A happy first birthday to Nathaniel. I’m sure Clint will plan a party that is not terribly violent, if Laura intervenes that is. I rest easy knowing he is in good hands. He has good parents and you to take care of him._

_In the midst of all these birthdays, I can’t help but be reminded of the death of your brother. I’m sure you need to no reminding, though. Wanda if you ever want or need to talk about what happened to Pietro or about anything at all, you know I am here and as always, I will listen._

_He was a good man, Wanda and he deserved much better. I’m sorry the Avengers didn’t do more for him._

_Thank you again for the birthday wishes, and the present,_

_Vision_

_P.S. There’s nothing wrong with you, Wanda._

_P.P.S You can’t forget Sam’s other, more frequent mantra: lmao._

___

_12 th June_

_Vision, you poet,_

_I miss my brother very much. As the time of his death rolls around again, it’s like the ache is new all over again. I see and hear him in my dreams and when I wake up, I’m reminded he’s not there and the pain and anger and sadness all come back, but he never does. ~~Oh god, now I’m the poet look what you turn me into~~_

_I feel like I have come full circle. I have grieved my brother, but it still hurts he’s not with me. When I’m up late and can’t sleep ~~I’m always expecting you to come phase through my wall and talk me until I fall asleep just like we used to~~ I like to think he’s off in another life, shoving down food as fast as he can eat it and running around and saving people from exploding buildings. And yes, as Sam says, lmao. I’d still give anything to see him again, well almost anything. _

_I’m so glad you liked your present, and don’t worry about the money, you deserved it- especially if the only other present you got was an ice cream cake and a vomiting Stark. Ugh. You’ll get used to having birthdays, though, and people singing to you, and maybe one day you’ll get to blow out the candles. If you can be more responsible with fire, mister. (Oh god, every time I go to make something in the kitchen Clint yells “don’t pull aVision!” but to be fair every time someone makes popcorn he yells “don’t pull a Wanda!”) Anyways, we’ll make sure your next birthday is better._

_Nate’s party was a lot of fun. There were no bows and arrows though, much to Clint’s disappointment. All the kids from town came, (it’s a very small town) and there was barbeque, and Clint and Laura put me to work painting faces. I have to say, I’m pretty proud of my work._

_I keep laughing about how you and Nate are the same age, but you’re both so different. You can manipulate density and phase through walls and Nate is only just learning how to walk. He said his first word the other day, (I’m trying to get him to say Wanda but right now his favorite word is “Coopah” and last week it was Lila so I’m hoping I’m next on his hierarchy.)  and here you are speaking 200 plus languages. I wish I could say that I fully understood the mind stone, since I’m one of its products, but because of all the things you can do that Nate won’t be able to at this age or any age keeps me in awe of ~~you~~ it._

_I know it bothers you, and if we’re extending invitations to talk about anything, I feel like I should let you know you can talk to me about it. If you want- of course, you don’t have to, but you can._

_P.S. The depression medication tells another story._

_P.S.S. He was also a fan of “man, shut the hell up.” He said that almost every day, lol._

___

_June 25 th_

_Dear Wanda,_

_Another happy birthday to Nathaniel. His party sounds much better than mine and wish I could have been there. Tony has sworn off cake forever by the way. I tried to use this to negotiate my way back into the kitchen by promising to only make pie, but he said he’s not buying a new oven just so I can make “cake’s sad little brother.” I’ve attached a gift for the young Barton. It’s stuffed monkey, I wasn’t sure what children enjoy but after some research I concluded brightly colored, stuffed, and an animal. Perhaps you can use the toy to bribe him into saying your name._

_Nate and I vary greatly, but I know he will do great things. It as I said, he has many great influences raising him._

_If you don’t mind, I would like to accept your invitation. It seems that the terror the mind stone brings upon has only broadened since the fight at the airport._

_Before, I was under the impression I understood its power and that I had it under control, as you know, but now I know that nothing could be further from the truth. If I had control of it, Rhodes would not be bound to a wheel chair and in the throes of extensive physical therapy. If I had understood it, then perhaps I could have prevented the fallout of our team. You would not have gotten hurt, you wouldn’t have been taken away… you’d still be here._

_Yet, Rhodes is the one reassuring me. The man I hurt, so easy to forgive while Tony withers away in the same guilt Steve suffered, the guilt that tore us all the part. I do not want to be like them, Wanda. I do not want hold on to anger as Ultron did nor do I want to hold onto blame as Steve and Tony do. But, as I am finding, I am merely the means to the mind stone’s end. I can’t say that I do not wield its power, I chose to fire at Sam, not the stone, but I feel that I shouldn’t have tapped into its power reserve. If I hadn’t been as distracted, I would have realized that._

_I acted out of anger and fear, and in me lingers a part that harbors no regrets. Not when you were lying on the concrete in pain. I am afraid the stone will continue to control me, but I am also afraid I am more human than it was intended for me to be._

_You say you are the one of the products of the mind stone, and maybe that’s why I feel this pull towards you. The mind stone seeks your power and your presence. I believe it is what keeps circling back to you._

_Until then I try to seek knowledge of the stone without accessing the full reach of its powers. Yet, I feel it in me, as if were Pandora’s box, waiting to be unlocked. However, it’s not a box I believe I even have a key for. Should it even be opened? The logic- the JARVIS in me advises strongly against doing so, but the Ultron in me is salivating at the very thought. Altogether, I do not feel whole, merely pieces of an unsolvable puzzle, and this makes me afraid._

_I apologize for the heavy handedness of my letter this week. You’re the only person I believe could understand._

_Please forgive me,_

_Vision_

_

Vision was tempted not send that particular letter. He knew he should have listened to his better judgement when no letter came in return.

Such is how he found himself at his desk at two in the morning pouring his synthetic heart out into an apology note.

___

_July 8 th_

_Wanda,_

_I realize now the error of my last letter. It was much too heavy in personal matter. I understand things are fragile between us, and it’s seems for the second time I am to blame for breaking what we have. I should not have mentioned Ultron. The sensitivity of the subject is too much for you to bear, and I understand this now. Please ~~write again~~ forgive me, Miss Maximoff._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Vision_

___

_10 th July_

_Dear Vision,_

_I am not angry with you. I’m astounded. I’m astounded someone could trust me enough to tell me about a burden like yours. And I’m astounded you have carried this burden for so long all alone. ~~I’m astounded and pissed off at myself for not being there for you.~~_

_Vision, your feelings are valid. How could you read all those psychologists and all their theories and not now that? Just because you are this omnipotent miracle Avenger does not make your feelings unworthy. You have a right to everything you feel._

_I understand how the mind stone torments you. The way you can taste the power, feel it consuming every molecule, and wanting more. Wanting to push yourself to see your full potential, knowing you could move a mountain without lifting a finger- or bring it crashing down, yet it’s terrifying. All the destruction and all the hurt that power could bring. And all you have to is let that power go._

_I felt what you described when I accessed the mind stone when Clint came for me at the compound (oh god, I did that didn’t I? How could I ever apologize for taking advantage of you like that?) You have the ability to unlock it, Vision, and I’ve seen it, but I also saw that you had the ability to control it. Neither of us may ever understand the stone or what gifts/curses it has brought upon us, but you can learn to control it. I’m confident you can._

_You are not JARVIS. You are so not Ultron. You are Vision, and you are ~~sweet and kind and better than any actual human man could be~~ are powerful and a protector of the human race. Isn’t that what you told all of us before the fall of Sokovia? And if being Vision means having human qualities, that will just make you a better ~~man~~ protector, won’t it? I know we humans have a lot more flaws than is ideal (I’m walking example) but there are qualities about us- ones you have shown- like humility and compassion that are what makes us remediable. Anger and guilt- and blame. are side effects of being human,  _

_Your blame, that’s natural too. You made a mistake that wasn’t exactly using cayenne because you thought it was paprika, and someone got hurt. God, you have no idea how much I understand that. Reading all these regrets just reminds me of my own. Because had I done my job, had I protected my brother, he’d be alive. So many of my people would still be living and my country would not be in ruins. I failed everyone who ever needed me for something. And I failed because I set Ultron in motion because I was angry and vengeful. I paid that price. You’ve paid the price- and then some more you didn’t even owe._

_That being said, you are not like Tony and you are not like Steve. You are not like me. And you are **not** a simple means to an end (guess Ultron’s still in your head, too). You’re only a year old, Viz. You’re just beginning. _

_I didn’t reply because it was too much for me to handle or because you mentioned Ultron. I didn’t write back because I realized that I need to tell you something and I wrestled with how to tell you for a long time._

_I need to tell you about what happened after they took me away, because I know they didn’t tell you. You would have said something in your letters. You’re sensitive but you’re not that sensitive._

_They arrested us shortly after you and Tony took Rhodes away to get help. The men were acting under the command of Secretary Ross. When we tried to fight, we were tranquilized. I must have hexed at least ten men before so. When I woke up I was in a plane. My hands were cuffed, and I wasn’t with the others. It was when I tried to speak to the men around me that I felt the pain. They placed a shock collar around my neck.  Every time I tried to speak or make any noise I was shocked. God it hurt so bad. Every time it happened, I prayed they’d just kill me. I heard the ocean next. We landed in a hanger, dark with no windows. Sound familiar? The men led me off the plane to where more men were waiting. When we were coming toward them, I saw Clint and Sam and Scott. I cried out, but this time the shock was so strong I started seizing, just like I did a couple of months ago with S.H.I.E.L.D. I must have hexed while seizing, because the next time I woke up, I was in a cell wearing a straightjacket. The skin on my neck was burned and blistered from the shock. Stupidly, I called out again. And again. Soon I figured out they were conditioning me- just like with Hydra. Every time I dared to speak, they turned the voltage higher until I learned not to open my mouth._

_I sat there for three days, in a different more heavily guarded cell than the others. I couldn’t see Clint or Sam because they locked me away like an animal. Then Tony came. I couldn’t see him, but I could feel him. In this moment as I write this, I can still feel the anger and the prayer for death that was in my head when I felt his presence in the prison. I know he spoke to the others. But not what about. Clint won’t talk about it to this day- he might be the only one angrier than me. I could dig in his head, but that would be betraying him and honestly, I’d rather not know._

_They had to feed me after I week of me refusing to open my mouth. After they threatened to force feed me with a tube, I let them feed me with a spoon. They must have turned the collar off and back on when I was done, because I threw up later, and was shocked when I gagged. I’ve never been in more pain._

_I lost count of the days. I only saw people when I was fed, different people every day, but I wanted them all dead in that moment. If I had my hands free, I would have brought the whole facility down, ripped every fiber off it and everyone in it molecule by molecule. I was dizzy with power and so angry. So, so angry. They kept a monster in that cage, not a human being._

_Steve came for us then. He broke into the facility with the help of King T’Challa’s men. Why he was with them, I don’t know and I don’t care. He broke Sam and Scott out first, sending them onto a helicopter they had waiting outside. Clint was broken out next, and stayed with Steve to come find me. The second the door burst open, I thought I was hallucinating. They came towards me to undo the jacket- and I spit at them. God I spit at them! Wanda was gone then. In her place was the witch, the monster. I fought them when they tried to get the jacket off and continued to fight them, even though Clint was talking me down the whole time and I knew it was him, I fought his grip. But my arms were weak from the jacket and he managed to pull me onto the helicopter._

_Things did not get any better on the helicopter. I fought my way out of everyone’s hold and backed myself into a corner. Even with the shock collar, I yelled at Steve, screaming he was selfish in Sokovian over and over, and the shock hit me over and over. Suddenly Clint was pinning me down, and Scott was at my neck with a screw driver trying to talk me through what he was doing but I couldn’t understand any of their English. In the midst of the pain I remember Steve apologizing to me, saying my name, and then I remember Clint losing it. I’ve never seen him so angry, demanding Steve tell him why he was taken from his family, why they had done this to me, and what Steve had been doing that was “so much more damn important than helping the people he abandoned to lose a fight he started,” and that everything Steve had ever said about family was a lie. They were planning to take us back to   New York and straight to the Compound, but Clint wouldn’t have it, and neither would Scott, who was angry but mostly disappointed. He wanted to go back to his family. Clint wanted to take me to a hospital in Indiana near the farmhouse._

_It was a battle Steve lost._

_I remember waking up in the hospital next. Clint was at my bedside, looking exhausted and like a shell of a man. He was muttering himself over and over, “I can’t fail this one, I can’t fail her like I failed him.” I tried to speak to him, but words would not come. Neither would sound. I’d lost my voice. Once I realized this I went into a panicked frenzy that sent the doctors and Laura flying in. They told me I was in shock and underweight. The burns on my neck would heal, but they would scar badly. I was told my voice would come back with time, and that it was gone because of trauma._

_I stayed in the hospital for the next week, and during that time, Secretary Ross came looking for me again. Hope Van Dyne, Scott’s girlfriend, saved me and Clint from going back to prison. See, before Steve came and broke us out, Hope was working on a legal situation to have us freed. She insisted that we had broken a law we had not consented too, and said that Pym Technologies (her company) would pay for the damages done in Berlin. It turns out she was close to brokering a deal with Ross when Steve came and made the mess she was trying to clean up even bigger. But Hope is a miracle worker, thank God, and convinced him there were bigger things at hand, like working out the diplomatic mess, as she called it, that Steve had made by getting Wakanda involved. Hope and Clint believe there is more to that story. I am sure it where Natasha has gone too._

_Clint said he wouldn’t let me go back to the compound. He was so angry he couldn’t even say Stark’s name. I wanted to see you, but I didn’t think I could face you. Not like that. So he offered me a place to stay with him and Laura. A chance to get on my feet and try to start a normal life._

_We’ve come full circle, now, I think. The rest you know._

_My voice has returned slowly. I have more ease writing than speaking. I stutter and mix up words from both languages and forget them too. Clint, who is pretty much deaf, has taught me how to sign. All his children and Laura know, and I’ve been so grateful that they’ve been so patient with me. I can barely wear tight clothing, and for many weeks despised putting on a bra, because it reminds me of the jacket. I can’t wear jewelry around neck. My mother’s pendant rests of my night stand, and I miss it._

_I should have told you this sooner. You had a right to know, no matter what Dr. Harkness (my therapist) says, and I felt that after all you told me, I owed it to you._

_I guess we’re even now, Viz._

_~~Love,~~ _ _Sincerely,_

_Wanda._

_P.S. Nate has not let go of that monkey since I brought it of the package. AND HE SAID YOUR NAME BEFORE HE SAID MINE, YOU ASS! MY OWN BRIBERY BACK FIRED!_

___

_July 21st_

_Dearest Wanda,_

_I’ve had many nights to process what you have told me. I try as you advise to let myself experience emotion, and you are right. Reading about what happened to- what they did to you- that makes me angry beyond comprehension._

_I owe you for your honesty, and I will never be able to repay the debt I owe you for opening up to me. You are the bravest, most beautiful woman I have ever known. I cannot fathom your pain. I cannot try to without wanting to burn a whole in my wall out of anger at my own self._

_I promised to protect you if they came for you, and I failed. For that I am so sorry. I could spend half a lifetime trying to apologize for letting them take you, and nothing I could do would ever fix it._

_No power in the mind stone could give you back your voice, but you have chosen to give it to me through these letters, and now it is me who is speechless. There are no words I have to ease your comfort, so this letter is short, I suppose._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Vision_

_P.S. This child will grow up to do great things._

___

_26 th July_

_Dearest Vision,_

_You know you are the only one who treats me my age? Steve, Sam, Tony, even Clint, they all see me and treat me like I’m a child who can’t make decisions and needs someone to hold her hand, yet they punish me like an adult. You? You treat me like a person, a 26-year-old woman who can take what the world throws at her._

_Vision, please don’t feel helpless. You have done plenty. Your letters have healed us and knowing you are there behind the page has been an immense comfort. Please talk to me if something is bothering you. I want to help you get through your guilt about Rhodes and the mind stone, so you can help me get through my prison trauma. Together?_

_I miss talking to you. I mean I can’t really talk, but I still miss it. The letters are more than enough, but I miss your voice. ~~I miss you.~~_

_Can I also apologize again for driving you into the ground? It keeps me up at night, ~~knowing I hurt you~~ and I want to fix it._

_You’ve done more than enough,_

_Wanda_

_P.S. Don’t encourage him!_

___

_29 th October_

_Dear Viz,_

_Lila adores her birthday present. She’s been so into painting already and now that you’ve sent her the paints she can’t stop painting pictures. She painted some of you, based off the pictures you sent (thank you for finally sending them, Viz! It’s only taken me 14 plus letters to convince you) and Cooper drew a few too. He’s been really into the Percy Jackson series right now and is begging me to read them._

_I have good news! All the research you did and all this therapy has paid off, because my voice has returned now fully. My stuttering is gone. You were right about reading to Nathaniel and Lila; it has helped me stop mixing up words. Thank you for looking into that for me. You’re a miracle, Viz._

_We’re getting ready for Halloween here. Laura has gone all out with decorations (okay maybe I went a little crazy too- Laura had to ban me from the fake spider webs). Lila and Cooper have been working nonstop on their costumes. They’re going as Rey (Lila makes the cutest Rey) and Poe from the new Star Wars, and Laura is dressing up Nathaniel as BB8. Laura and Clint are dressing up as Leia and Han Solo, and it’s the most adorable thing ever. I’ll have to send some pictures._

_Are you and Rhodes and Stark going to be doing anything for Halloween? I remember we didn’t celebrate when we were all together at the compound._

_Miss you,_

_Wanda_

___

_November 2 nd_

_Dearest Wanda,_

_I’m impressed with Lila’s paintings. She is quite the artist. I believe my favorite still has to be her drawing of me setting the kitchen on fire. I’m happy to hear she enjoyed her present. You mentioned in an earlier letter Cooper’s birthday was in late November. Do you have any recommendations for his present?_

_It makes me immensely happy to hear that your voice has made a full recovery. I was really worried when it disappeared again in September, so I am relieved it has returned._

_Tony and Rhodes had nothing planned for Halloween. It was merely a normal night for us. Rhodes did watch The Ring and It, and as I result has jumped every time I phased through the wall since. Tony finds it hysterical. Last night he put a clown mask in Rhodes’ work out area and Rhodes screamed for nine minutes._

_After seeing the pictures of you and the Bartons dressed as Star Wars characters I had Tony rent the movies. I remember you tried many times to have me watch them, but we were either training or you trying in vain to beat me at chess. They were incredibly interesting, and I can understand why you enjoy them so much._

_The facility is quiet still. I’m spending most of my evenings in the kitchen trying to figure out the best ways to cook the recipes you sent me. Tony is gone often, and Rhodes is often seeing different physical therapists. In truth, I believe Tony is gone a lot because he is trying to avoid Secretary Ross, and Pepper as well, who comes by the compound more often than she did in August._

_Give my best wishes to Clint and Laura, and as always, say hello to Cooper, Laura, and Nate for me._

_I miss you as well,_

_Vision_

___

_December 17 th_

_My dearest Wanda,_

_Thanksgiving at the Barton’s sounded eventful. From what you told me in past letters, it does not surprise me in the least that Cooper and Lila would start a food fight. Is it my understanding Laura grounded all of you? Including you and Clint?_

_Since Pepper and Tony have reunited- you were right about switching rooms, Tony and Pepper spend a great deal of time in his bedroom, and I find it unnerving, so I stay in your old room, if you don’t mind- Christmas has enveloped the Compound. Rhodes is so happy Tony and Pepper are together again, he went out and bought the largest ever green he could find. It ended up being too for either Tony, Pepper, or Rhodes to reach, so they promised I could make Christmas dinner if I hung the lights and assisted Rhodes so he could place the star on top._

_Christmas is an odd tradition, Wanda, one that if I am being honest, baffles me. I find it so perplexing that a story from a religious memoir has evolved into a massive celebration combined with pagan values. Perhaps this confusion is coming from Pepper’s demand to take me Christmas shopping. Despite it, I have to admit I’m enjoying myself in all this “holiday cheer.” Rhodes has insisted I watch the Christmas classics and as a result, we’ve watched The Christmas Story three times. Insisting National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation is the best, Rhodes won’t hear any of how I believe A Wonderful Life is much better._

_I suppose you are familiar with the term Christmas Miracle. We’ve had our very own Christmas miracle here at the Compound. Yesterday, Sam Wilson came to visit and check on Rhodes. Tony threw a Nathaniel worthy tantrum about how Sam hasn’t been in contact. Sam brushed it off, focusing mostly on Rhodes. They must have talked for hours, about his physical therapy, his injury, and his progress._

_Sam did not mention where he has been or what he has been doing. My respect for him has grown for standing his ground when we interrogated him about Steve and James Barnes. He inquired about you to me personally. I hope you do not mind that I told him you were safe and in good hands, but that I hadn’t seen you since the previous April._

_He left shortly after hot chocolate (I can successfully make it now thanks to your advice) with no promise of returning. He still seemed a good man, no matter where he has been this past year. There still remains the possibility he has no notion of where Captain Rogers has been._

_I have to go soon; Pepper has something planned for the four of us. I have sent with this letter your Christmas gift. Once I saw it, I knew exactly whom it belonged to. I hope you like it, Wanda, but don’t open it until the 25 th._

_There’s also presents for Laura, Clint, and the children._

_Merry Christmas Wanda,_

_Vision_

___

_21 st December_

_My Vision,_

_I adore the necklace you sent. It’s absolutely gorgeous, and I haven’t taken it off since I opened the package. I know, I know, I wasn’t supposed to open it until Christmas, but I couldn’t help myself ~~it was from you after all.~~ Laura said she was jealous, and Clint became all flustered and embarrassed, saying he couldn’t believe you had shown him up. He took Cooper and Lila to the mall the next day, and I laughed when he came home with **four** really expensive necklaces. _

_The presents for the children and Clint and Laura are under the tree. I told them I could open my mine but they couldn’t open theirs until Christmas. I’m sure they are fantastic though, Vision, and that they will love them. You are an excellent gift giver._

_It’s my first Christmas too and it feels really weird. We didn’t celebrate it when we were at the Compound, and my family never celebrated it growing up. But I couldn’t say no to Laura or Clint, they’ve done so much for me, so I decided to participate in the fun. We decorated the farmhouse with hundreds of lights and fake snow (I’m so afraid Nate will eat it though) and Clint spent a whole day putting up all their outside decorations on the outside of the house. And he made me stand in the cold and help too, levitating all the lights and dozens of plastic reindeer. He also called me his safety pillow, that if he fell from the roof it was my job to catch him. Laura laughed at this, and told me if he fell I did not have to catch him and he could spend Christmas with broken bones because he was dumb enough to get on the roof. Several days ago we went to the Christmas Tree farm, and I swear Clint spent three hours looking through the perfect tree. The kids and I got bored, and had my first snowball fight. My powers gave me an unfair advantage, I have to admit, and Cooper said the next time we had a snowball fight “Aunt Wanda is forbidden to be a superhero.”_

_We had a lot of fun that day though. Laura took us all to the mall the day after, and the kids took pictures with the mall Santa Claus and I bought all their presents. I bought your present as well. It’s a book by Leta Hollingworth, a psychologist who studied gifted children. I remember how when we first started writing you were reading all those psychologists and I thought you might like to expand your horizon. I read some of it, and knowing you, you will find it fascinating._

_I cannot believe Sam returned! He was furious when we were broken out and after they took me to the hospital Clint and I never heard back from him. I always thought he was with Cap, but after all, maybe not. It’s good to know he was doing well, and that he and Rhodes have made up (it feels like everyone is making up these days- oh and I don’t mind you in my room, I’d call you crazy if you stayed in yours and listened to that) Your past letters have shown me that Rhodes could really use another friend._

_Have a good holiday, my Vision_

_~~Wish you were here~~ _

_Wanda_

_P.S Laura, Clint, and the kids picked out another present for you, a cook book. When I told them you were planning to cook Christmas dinner at the Compound, Clint told me to tell you not set the kitchen on fire. He still loves that joke._

_P.S.S. I almost forgot, we made gingerbread houses today and Laura took pictures of me with the kids. I feel that you should have some of them, because you were kind enough to send me pictures of you._

___

Vision held the letter in his hands for an infinity before he could bring himself to open the envelope again, and pull out the pictures. Instead, he opened Wanda’s present, wrapped in crimson paper with a yellow ribbon on top. He flipped through the pages of the book, something inside him so amazed she would think of such a personal gift. He unwrapped the Bartons’ present next; it was wrapped it tufts of silver tissue and Vision chuckled to himself. Indeed, it was a cook book. A Martha Stewart cookbook, but a cookbook nonetheless.

His synthetic stomach was in knots as he opened Wanda’s envelope once more and pulled out the waxy pictures. Vision had not seen Wanda in any way since April. _This is only reason I am experiencing nerves,_ he told himself repeatedly.

A smile overtook his face when he saw little Cooper and Lila standing around the dining room table frosting their massive gingerbread house as Wanda stood in the corner of the picture with Nathaniel on her hip. He stared at the first picture- at her, for longer then he would later admit, but it was not as long as Vision stared at the second picture.

Laura must have had them all stand together in front of the finished gingerbread house, Cooper and Lila on the left, Laura holding Nate standing with Clint on the right, and they were all wearing purposefully wearing terrible Christmas sweaters. Wanda was in the middle, not wearing a sweater but the familiar low cut black dress she wore so often around the Compound. She wore a wide happy smile, the one that always manage to put Vision at ease. Her eyes were bright again, as if she was the happiest she’d ever been, and she was indeed wearing the necklace he bought her, shining bright against the black fabric of her dress.

In that moment, Vision came to a conclusion he realized he’d been spiraling toward since emerging from the cradle:

 Wanda Maximoff was the most beautiful women he knew he’d ever see.

_

_January 2 nd_

_Wanda,_

_I’m afraid there is a conflict brewing inside me that I cannot control, and I do not understand._

_For the many months we have been writing back and forth, I believed it was the mind stone that was pulling you back to me. It is only now that I understand that it is not the stone’s draw to your abilities, but it is my own human desire to be near you, and I come to the only conclusion I can: I have developed up feelings for you against my better judgement._

_As I watch Tony and Pepper in their restored happiness, it is a painful reminder of how much I miss you. I find myself missing the time I spent in the kitchen with you, Wanda, the nights we went up to the roof top because you couldn’t sleep. I find myself missing my best friend._

_I am at a lost for how to handle such human emotions. I cannot not discuss it with Rhodes, Tony, or even Pepper without revealing the nature of our letters, or that I know where you are._

_So I hold on to this catastrophe, and I hold to these human thoughts of you. You are my Ophelia, my Cleopatra, my Helen of Troy._

_I do not plan to send this letter._

___

Vision’s next letter, the one where he poured out his current problem into, remained in his desk drawer lacking the postage and address. He planned that no one would lay eyes on it, especially not Wanda.

Her letters continued to come, oblivious to Vision’s impending dilemma.

_

_14 th February_

_Dear Viz,_

_I can’t sleep. I know after my last letter you said I could always write to you when I couldn’t sleep, so I’m giving it a try._

_Last night, I had the nightmare. The one I used to have all the time after Pietro died, if you remember that one. I haven’t had it in ages. I’m so used to the gentle energy of the Barton home I forgot what it felt like to feel that terror again. But I woke up, and my voice was gone, just like how it was gone when Clint fell off the roof of the barn on New Year’s. I hope it will come back soon, I feel like I’ve really worried Laura again._

_Please don’t feel guilty, but I think it might have been triggered by what you wrote in your last letter. I’m surprised and shocked that Natasha has come back to the Compound after so long, she hasn’t even been in contact with Clint. I think it was what she told you and Rhodes and Tony about Baron Zemo that has upset me. Clint told me he wanted to tear the Avengers- us- apart, and that he succeeded by showing Tony the footage of Barnes killing his parents._

_But Clint never told me (maybe he was sparing my feelings, maybe he didn’t know) that Zemo was Sokovian. The name did sound familiar when Steve told us on the helicopter. I have faint memories of father and mother speaking in hushed tones when the Sokovian civil war was at its peak. He mentioned many names of the men he and the other protestors encountered, many of them my mother also called the Sokovian word for devil. My father just called them terrorists, Zemo’s name might have been among the ones he whispered about._

_He never told me Zemo had a family who died in the Fall of Sokovia or that it sent him to a spiral of revenge because the Avengers walked away unscathed. There is a part of me that is angry with Zemo. I lost my whole world in that battle, and I lost Sokovia as well._

_Vision, have I failed them? I took Pietro’s body and left with the Avengers to the States. I should have stayed and helped them rebuild. I should have been with my people to help them heal._

_It isn’t that I regret being Avenger. Being an Avenger gave me a family again, it gave me Clint and Laura and their family, it gave me a chance to use my abilities for good, and it gave me you._

_Maybe I’m just homesick. I miss Sokovian food, especially when I can’t sleep._

_I’m not sure if anything I wrote makes any sense, but thank you for being there anyway._

_Xoxo,_

_Wanda_

___

_February 20 th _

_My dearest Wanda,_

_I’m sorry my last letter upset you. I remember the nightmare in great detail, but I also remember it was trying experience that left you exhausted. I suppose this time it took a toll on your voice. On the bright side, your voice returned several days after the New Year’s incident and I am confident it will return soon. I want you to get sleep, though._

_It is definitely odd to have Natasha back with us at the Compound. Tony and Rhodes act has if nothing has happened, but she acts different. More high strung, if such behavior is even possible from Natasha. I am under the impression she has been on her own for the past months from her self-isolating nature. She asked about you, but my charade continues, despite that she might see through it._

_You should be not so hard in yourself about what happened in Sokovia, or about Zemo’s actions. Those are on him, a man whose own hatred blinded him from healing, and he is to pay the price for his destruction. I won’t let you blame yourself for his actions, you matter too much to me._

_Have you ever thought about returning to Sokovia? You wrote last month about wishing Pietro had been buried next to your mother and father’s makeshift graves._

_Regardless of whether you ever return to your home country, I do not believe the state of Sokovia is on your shoulders, or that you abandoned them. You fought valiantly to stop Ultron, and because of you, many lives were saved. I now understand that how we chose to deal with our guilt is our responsibility, some one of immense bravery ~~and beauty~~ taught me that._

_Try to rest, Wanda. I don’t want you overworking yourself._

_Vision_

___

_17th March_

_Dear Viz,_

_I’m sorry for you spamming you in the past weeks with letters without really giving you time to reply. Even though you want me to be getting sleep, I find myself still tormented by nightmares. It’s just easier to stay awake for as long as I can manage. Unfortunately for you that means a bunch of letters for you to dig through. You’re just easy to talk to._

_My voice came back again today and I thought Laura was going to burst into tears when I asked Cooper if he needed help with his book report. It’s been really hard on them, Vision. I’ve gone from their free babysitter to their fourth child. I’m so incredibly indebted to them._

_I’ve put some more thought into going back to Sokovia. You were right, I do want Pietro to be buried there. It’s we were born and were we always said we die. The thought of coming to the States was so absurd to us and basically a joke._

_I miss Sokovia a lot. Even though you were right that I shouldn’t blame myself (it’d make me a hypocrite for everything I wrote to you all those months ago) I still wish I could go back. I talked to Clint about returning, and he said we’d have to get my visa finalized. He says he still can’t believe that out of all the power Stark had he couldn’t ever seem to get around to getting my visa. I still don’t actually have one, but you can’t tell anyone that either._

_Sokovia may be in my future again after all._

_One of the great things about the Barton farm is that you think it would be quiet at night, but it’s in truth it’s very loud. You can hear the coyotes and crickets and wolves. It’s very comforting to me. I’m listening to them now as I writre. Lila is always worried they will eat her pet chicken, Colonel Nuggets, the one I was telling you about. Except that Colonel Nuggets is very rude for a chicken (he pecks me all the time, Viz!) and would probably chase the coyotes and wolves away._

_Your letters are the favorite part of my week. The Bartons like to joke about me always checking the mail and when I letter does come, Clint always says “Alright kids no bothering Aunt Wanda for the next two hours.” Of course, Lila sneaks in anyway because she always wants to hear what you wrote. Your letters always cheer me up no matter what and you have excellent timing. The last letter that came arrived right after Nate threw up all over me (he’s had the flu lately) and I almost burst into tears, it’s been so frustrating with him sick and in pain. It’s good the letter came, because if I had burst into tears he would have started crying, and then none of the vomit would have been cleaned._

_There are fireflies outside my window right now. They remind me of the stone, and of you. I guess I miss you a lot._

_I should really try to sleep again._

_Xoxoxo,_

_Wanda_

___

_March 21 st_

_My dearest Wanda,_

_Your letters don’t bother me in the least bit. In fact, they are my favorite part of my week as well. The mailman knows me by name now, and has been kind enough not to explain to the others what has been occurring. Your letters are a pleasant distraction as well as what I look forward to the most during Natasha’s grueling training and Rhodes’ complaining about the training._

_Your voice returning is a relief, and I feel like I could breathe again if my body needed to. As for your time with the Bartons, I know that even if you believe you are a burden on their family, you have more likely been a great easing of their own burdens. You love the children as if they were there your own, and express your immense love for them every time you write about them. They are incredibly fortunate to have you as a surrogate Aunt. You have helped Laura and Clint by babysitting and doing extra work around the house, and these are just my observations from what you have told me. You bring light where ever you are, Wanda, and most definitely to the Bartons._

_That being said, Sokovia and your people would be just as lucky to have you. How long do you believe it would take for you to obtain a solid visa? I apologize on behalf of Tony’s stubbornness, and in everyone else’s stubbornness, in preventing you from getting your citizenship. I hope you find it easier now. If there is anything you need me to look into, please alert me._

_I wish I could tell you that tensions have eased here at the Compound. You asked about out it in one of your many sleepless letters (not that I am objecting to receiving those letters, in truth I’m truly flattered you find me easy to talk to, most others would disagree) but I’m afraid it hasn’t gotten better. Rhodes and I are doing the best we can to disperse the tension between Natasha and Tony, but our efforts remain in vain. Perhaps there is an equation. How do you break up fights between Cooper and Lila? It could provide me insight since they are acting like children after all._

_Unfortunately, they are not fireflies to keep me company when the rest are sleeping. Your letters make up for the lack of coyotes, wolves, and Colonel Nuggets. He was always a menace, though._

_Please take care of yourself, Wanda. I’m worried one day my letters will not come in time._

_Enjoy the fireflies. I miss you as well,_

_Vision_

___

_April 23 rd_

_Beloved,_

_Thank you for the last recipes you sent. I attempted them, this time without setting any appliances on fire (Rhodes did somehow manage to set the dryer on fire as I was cooking, but that’s a story for another letter). Pepper tried all of them, and told me she like them, but I’m convinced that once I turned around she spit all the food into the garbage disposal. Perhaps I should label the spices more clearly in the future._

_It’s good to hear Nate’s climbing stage is officially over. If I understood right from your last letter, he has just started to hand you random things in instead? Children are such odd and wonderful creatures. Anyways, I was afraid if his climbing phase continued he would have gotten hurt. It’s good to know he did not._

_You were right also about the nights being lonely. Rhodes has different women here most nights, and of course, Tony and Pepper spend quite a good deal of time together. Natasha threw a book at me yesterday when I brought it up and told me if I was so lonely I should just read that. It’s about Helen of Troy, nothing I haven’t read before, but every time I read about her beauty and strength I can’t help but be reminded of you. I find myself wanting to talk about you more and more with Rhodes and Natasha, but I am worried I will divulge your secrets, to which I have no right._

_With your advice as well, I have begun practicing with the mind stone again. It isn’t like you said previously “like riding a bike”; I have forgotten about how strong the stone is and it will take me some time before I am used to it once more. Natasha is destined in her mind to come up with some training simulation I cannot defeat, but so far she has no luck. I suppose in this area, you were correct once again, Miss. Maximoff._

_I apologize for the increase of letters. I’m sure the Bartons and their mailbox don’t appreciate it._

_Love,_

_Vision_

___

“And that’s why, my synthetic homie, Nicki Minaj is a goddess sent to save us mere mortals.”

“Yes, Rhodes, you mentioned that _frequently_ but I still do not understand what’s significant about her saying “What’s good, Miley?””

“Not this again!” whined Tony as he walked into the sitting room.

Rhodes sighed from his wheelchair and restarted the video he had pulled up the flat screen over. “Okay Vision, just-”

“Mail’s here, boys!” a voice, one Vision had come to know, called from outside the glass window. Immediately, both Rhodes and Vision started toward the door.

Only Tony was standing closer, and took the mail from the postal worker’s hand before Vision or Rhodes could get there. “Thanks, Stan. See ya next week.”

“Funny, Stank. I’m here every other day cause of that one.” The mail man tipped his hat at Vision, who swallowed. “See you tomorrow, Vision!”

Tony narrowed his eyes as the mail man left. “What does he mean by _that_? Wait you’re not actually replying to these fan letters?”

“I- I- I’ve been-”

_“_ He’s been corresponding with regarded scientists and discussing the possible potential for more synthetic beings” Rhodes interrupted. The tension in Vision’s chest melted away.

“Can’t you just use skype for that?” Tony raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and handed Vision the envelopes and small brown package. “Eh, whatever. I’m taking Pepper out some place nice. FRIDAY, don’t let Vision or Rhodey burn my Compound down.”

“Sure thing, boss. Vision will be denied entry into the Kitchen and Rhodes will denied access to the Laundry Room.” repeated FRIDAY.

“C’mon! It was one time!”

Tony waved goodbye, and once the click emanated signaling the door had shut, Vision turned on Rhodes.

“How long have you known?” he whispered.

Rhodes sunk in his wheel chair. “Nat and I thought it was weird you were getting so many letters from _the same fan_ , or that you got fan mail at all. We snuck into your room back in February. Found everything. All her letters, all the pictures, all the gifts, all the letters _you’re_ working on.”

Vision sat down on the couch, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d thought they were safe in there. How could he have been so blind to think that his teammates would not suspect anything if the letters were coming every other day? “Does Tony know?”

“No man. I get why you wanted to keep it a secret. But you can trust Nat and me, we won’t go after her. I don’t think Tony would either, but knowing him he wouldn’t approve of this exchange you two have. We’ll keep your secret for you, Vision.”

“Thank you, Rhodes.”

He nodded. “How is she?”

“She is-” perfect. “She is well, I think. She was in the same facility as Sam when they were arrested, and the experience hasn’t been kind to her. She was in therapy for a long time and is still on medication, but living with the Bartons has helped her heal in leaps and bounds.”

“That’s good to hear. I was worried about her.” Rhodes then sighed. “I miss having the team, Vision. Feels like we were part of it for a split second, then boom! Shit hits the fan.”

“I miss it as well.”

“Nah, man. You just mostly miss her.” Rhodes smirked, his eyebrows raised. He then turned his wheelchair around and began to roll himself away. “Have a goodnight, lover boy. Come and see me if we ever need to have The Talk.”

Vision chuckled as he watched his friend roll away. At least he managed to escape Rhodes’ Nicki Minaj talk again.

_

_5 th May_

_My dearest Viz,_

_I have amazing news!_

_They finalized my visa! Well, Hope Van Dyne did. I owe her so much because the Sokovian government said they would love to have me come and organize their housing project. And I’m glad to say it had nothing to do with my Avenger status, but who my parents were. Clint is helping me move Pietro’s remains over and will stay with me the first two weeks until I’m on my feet._

_As excited as I am to return to my country, leaving the Bartons will tear me apart. Laura teared up when I told her, and poor Lila locked herself in her room. Cooper still won’t speak to me. I told them it’s only for a little while and they could always come visit me there, but then Nate threw a block at me. Clint is acting all tough, but I think he is upset as well, and worried about me. They want to throw me a going away party but I told them not to because I’ll just cry the whole time. Knowing Laura, it’s still going to happen though._

_I’m so glad you are practicing with the stone again Vision, and with cooking. I have full confidence in you. But always set the flame to low, just in case, Viz. And tell me how it goes. Oh, and by the way, Nate did hurt himself. He fell off a chair and hit his forehead. We had to take him to Care Now so he could get stitches. This is weird, but Pietro had a scar in the exact spot on his forehead._

_Hope to hear from you soon, Viz!_

_Love,_

_Wanda_

_P.S. I got you an early birthday present! I know it’s still a month away, but I was shopping for thank you gifts for the Bartons, and saw it and knew you had to have if it. I hope it fits. If it doesn’t, you can send it back and I’ll get you another size. Happy early birthday, Viz!_

___

_May 8 th_

_Beloved,_

_I’m so happy that you are returning to Sokovia! You will do amazing things there and make the Bartons very proud. I’m sure the children will forgive you, especially once you present them with their gifts. You should let them throw the party. Even though I know it is an intense emotional experience for you Wanda, it will help them find closure with you leaving._

_Your sweater fit perfectly, by the way, and it’s very comfortable. Thank you so much, Wanda._

_As happy for you as I am that you are going back to Sokovia, I fear it means the end of our letters. If it does, and I hope it does not because in complete honesty, I can’t fathom life without you Wanda- then please ask the Barton family to remain in contact with me so I know you are okay._

_Returning to Sokovia is such a worthy endeavor Wanda, and your late parents and brother would have been very proud of you._

_Please write back soon,_

_Vision_

_P.S. Is Nathaniel okay? I know how fragile humans are, I’m sure that human children are even more fragile._

___

“Are you sure no letter came today?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Vision, no letter today.” The mailman shook his head and his mustache twitched. “I can go back to the post office and look through, see if it got lost in there, if you want.”

“No, Stan, that’s fine. I won’t ask you to do more work than you have to. I’m worried though.”

The mailman nodded. “Me too, she is usually pretty regular. Hasn’t been a letter in a couple of weeks.”

“I know. I am worried as well.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll be one soon. Have a good birthday day, Vision.”

Vision thanked the man, shutting the door. As he leaned against it, he heard Tony call from the living area, “Hey, Vision! Are we going to finish this game or what?”

“I’m coming, Tony.”

Vision came back to where he and Tony were in the midst of a chess game. Tony was losing badly, and Vision was learning, he was a sore loser.

“Did you finally figure out what moves the knight can make?”

“Anywhere on the board?” There was a significant amount of hope in Tony’s voice, and Vision couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, that’s the queen.”

“DAMN IT. Okay, okay, I can figure this out. I am one of the world’s most respected engineers, graduated from MIT at seventeen freaking years old, I can figure out how to play chess.”

“Of course, of course, with all those impressive accomplishes it should be easy.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Okay, okay, okay-”

“Boss?”

“WHAT, FRIDAY?”

“Sorry to bother you, boss, but there’s been a development regarding Pietro Maximoff’s remains.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. Biting his lip, Vision had to force himself not to smile.

“What do they want with that kid? He’s dead! Hasn’t he done enough already? What do they want with his remains?”

“Just come see this, boss.”

“Fine! Fine” Tony stood, pointing to the board. “We’re not done with this.”

He promptly excused himself after adding several more threats.

Vision stared at the bored, his previous worries erupting in his head once again. Wanda’s last letter had been his birthday present and her announcement of her plans to go to Sokovia. No response had come regarding his last letter, and as the days crept by and by he began to become afraid that her last letter would be the last he’d hear from her.

He didn’t know if he could handle losing her. Not again.

Vision glanced back at the chest bored. It was the set Wanda had gifted him for his first birthday. The detail of the pieces still amazed him and-

He didn’t finish that thought. Suddenly his Queen was illuminated in red light, moving itself past all his other pieces, landing in the middle of Tony’s. Time stopped then for Vision, until…

“There. I think I just won the game for you.”

“Wanda.”

He stood, and there she was. A whole year without seeing her in person, and Vision had to stop himself from flying across the room and enveloping her in his arms. She was so much more beautiful than any photograph she sent him could ever capture. She wore her green jacket, the one she had bought when she had first taken him shopping two years ago. The blond highlights commemorating her brother were still in her, now much longer, hair.  She wore her mother’s pendant once more, and his necklace, even though the gold clashed with the bronze. She looked- was- stunning.

Vision could see the scarring on her neck- it had not been visible in her photographs- and a moment of anger interrupted his new found happiness.

She took a step toward him and smiled. If Vision had a heart, it would have stopped. “Hello, Vision.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I can’t stay long.” She looked over Vision’s shoulder where they could hear FRIDAY arguing with Tony. “My flight for Paris leaves in an hour. It’s my layover before Sokovia. And I don’t want anyone to know I came.”

Wanda took another step. She was right in front of him now. He could smell the lavender and jasmine he had become so accustomed to from her letters.

She was right here. After all this time, she was right here.

“Also,” she flipped the hair from her face. “I have something for you. And I wanted to see you- before I go.”

She handed him an envelope, which he took gently.

“You’re not allowed to read that until _after_ I leave, okay, Viz?” she looked at him expectantly, but he was still so dumbfounded she was here, she was _actually_ here, that all he could manage was a nod.

“Promise, Viz?” It so amazing to hear her voice once again.

He laughed, and Wanda smiled once more. “I promise, Wanda. I promise.”

They stood there, only looking at each other, Vision drinking her image in, knowing she was going to be gone from him soon when,

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BARTON STILL HAS ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER?”

“Barton still has access, boss, you never cut him off.”

“And he chooses NOW to log in? Get me on the phone with him, Fri! Now!”

Wanda sighed. “That’s my cue. It was good to see you, Viz. And it looks like the sweater fits.”

“Oh, oh yes. It does, and it was good to see you as well, Wanda. Please have a safe trip.”

“I will.” She nodded and turned around.

Letting out  a breath, knowing he couldn’t watch her leave, he glanced at his letter. It was heavy for one of her letters. Perhaps it contained more drawings from the children-

“I forgot something.” Wanda said, turning around and coming towards him again.

“What did you forget, Wan-”

“I have to do to this now, or I’ll never do it.”

“Do what-”

Suddenly, Wanda’s hands where around his neck and she was pulling him down, placing her mouth on his. Her lips were warm and soft, and tasted sweet. His hands found their way to her hips, her hand on his cheek. For a being who had never experienced hunger, he knew in that moment, her lips on his, that he would spend the rest of his life starving. They stood like that for an infinity, before she pulled away slowly and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

“Happy birthday, Vision.”

He watched her walk away this time, standing there long after she was gone. Vision glanced at the chess board. Suddenly, it wasn’t the best birthday present he’d received.

“Okay, terminator, let’s finish this!” Tony yelled and clapped, breaking Vision out of his blissful stupor. “Hey it wasn’t your turn!”

Vision smiled and shook his head. “Actually Tony, if you don’t mind, I’m not sure I want to play anymore.”

“Oh c’mon! It’s because I was winning, right?”

“Yes.” Vision glanced down at the envelope in his hands. “Let’s go with that conclusion.”

_

_18 th May_

_Vision_

_I have wrestled and wrestled with how to write this letter. About ten drafts all lay around my desk because I can’t for the life me figure out how tell you how much you mean to me._

_About two weeks ago, Lila was playing dress up and since none of my stuff is packed (god I leave in like a week and none of that’s done) I told her she could play with my clothes and jewelry. I was playing patty cake with Nate so I couldn’t wear any of it any way since he likes to tug on it and put my rings in his mouth even when they are on my hand (he’s almost two years old, Vision, and he is still teething! Laura says they were all like that.) Anyways, after about three hours Lila came downstairs and told me she had lost my necklace, the one you had given me. I tore my entire room apart looking for it. I was about to tear the floor boards apart until Laura came and stopped me, and I just broke down crying I was so upset. Lila was crying too because she felt so guilty, even though Cooper eventually found it in the bathroom, and I overheard her ask why I was so upset. Laura told her it was because the necklace was a present from someone I really loved. I had this moment of realization, Laura was right._

_I’m in love with you, Vision._

_And I think I’ve been for a really long time. I just didn’t realize it until that piece of you was taken from me._

_I have no idea how you’ll react to this news. I know that you struggle to understand human emotions and I know love is the most human emotion someone can feel. I don’t even know if you can love me back, or if you want too, but I like to tell myself that you could, and that you do. It makes telling you this easier._

_But if you don’t want to speak to me after this, I understand. There still remains I chance you don’t reciprocate what I feel._

_But if you do, or if you don’t but still want to keep talking to me, I don’t plan to stop sending letters once I’m in Sokovia. I can’t imagine my life without you, Vision. And I don’t like to think about it either because it’s too painful. I promise to keep writing and keep you updated with what happens in Sokovia, but of course, you could just come and visit me._

_Please don’t stop writing, Vision. I can’t handle another goodbye. Everyone in Barton family, expect Nate who still isn’t really talking in coherent sentences, could tell you about how many times I read each and every one of your letters and how I have them memorized (oh god I can’t believe I’m telling you any of this). I read them when I can’t sleep or when I’m having a bad day or when Cooper and Lila get into a fight and it’s too hard to watch. Even though you weren’t here you’ve always been with me._

_I love you,_

_Wanda Maximoff_

_P.S. Laura found all the drafts on my desk and now that I’ve admitted I have feelings for you she’s insisting she won some bet with Clint and that now he has to take her out to a really fancy restaurant. And to add to my embarrassment, she told Lila and Cooper and Lila drew I kid you not over a hundred pictures of us together and picked out some she wanted me to send you. Cooper ran around for five minutes teasing me and calling me Mrs. Vision until Lila yelled “No, he’s changing **his** name to Mr. Maximoff and YOU CAN’T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME, Cooper!” I was mortified. And I have no idea why I told you either. _

_Write back soon. I love you._

___

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU CATCH THE TERRIBLE TAYLOR SWIFT REFERENCE? oh I'm going to hell.
> 
> *because I'm funny. (no I'm not)
> 
> Love you all. Thanks for reading. Here's to another great year in the amazing-best- fandom-I've-ever-been-in Scarlet Vision Fandom. See you when Episode 2 comes up!  
> shout out to my beta to, who didn't beta this time, but is awesome! You're my rock girl!


End file.
